


【瑜昉】第一个清晨

by Zoezzz



Category: yufang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoezzz/pseuds/Zoezzz





	【瑜昉】第一个清晨

1

黄景瑜从未了解过和他上床的男人。

 

他的腕骨细瘦，他颈后有痣，他的腿能折叠出不可思议的角度。可黄景瑜一点儿也不了解他，他们不过是单纯的炮友而已。“炮友”这两个字的定义可能比“情人”或者“爱人”单纯多了，见面为了当禽兽，穿上裤子又是衣冠楚楚。这符合他们双方的需求。倒不是他多浪荡，而是成年人的关系，越简单越好。

尹昉是他在一场演出认识的。他是朋友的朋友，一个人来看演出，舞台上男女主角如泣如诉，舞台下他身旁这个陌生男人眼眶含泪吸鼻子，却又倔强地不让它掉下来。朋友在演出后打趣你三十好几的人了还会哭鼻子？黄景瑜才知道眼前这个看起来顶多大学刚毕业的青年竟然已经三十二岁了。

那不就更有意思了。三十二岁，容易共情，还容易红脸。

搞到一起是因为那之后不久后的一次会议，尹昉作为甲方代表之一出席，会后饭局上两杯酒灌醉，领导让他送尹经理回酒店，黄景瑜义不容辞。

这世界也许真有gay达这个东西。黄景瑜被尹昉扑倒在床上时分出心思来想。

那天晚上发生的事情是顺理成章的。他和尹昉都不是正人君子，抛开束缚人类也不过是受本能支配的动物罢了，如果说有意外，大概就是他没想到他和尹昉在床上能如此合拍。事后醒来的清晨他们以成年人的方式交换了彼此的基本信息，如果不是都没穿衣服，场面更类似于会议协商的现场。

此后的大半年里，他们固定下来见面地点，在床上见面的次数可能比许多婚后夫妻还要频繁，但黄景瑜对尹昉的了解仍旧停留在第一次清晨的那点慷慨上。

他不了解尹昉。

2

黄景瑜在非正式场合遇到尹昉的次数，除开两个人在床上见面的机会，只有两次。

第一次是在P市的电影节上。适逢喜欢的导演作品重新连映，黄景瑜买好了套票准备再电影院安放自己的周末。第一部电影开始后他身边那个座位的人才姗姗来迟，边小声说着“不好意思借过”边错身坐到位置上，因为匆忙而形成的喘气声在他耳边持续了一阵，怕打扰到周围的人而刻意压抑自己的呼吸。

黄景瑜觉得这喘息声莫名熟悉。可他自认还没有到精虫上脑的地步。

这认知让他忍不住侧头去仔细看清身旁人的模样。

妈的。黄景瑜在心中骂道。尹昉正在调整自己的坐姿，试图以一个舒服的姿势观影。

不是炮友不聚头。

黄景瑜一时不知道该不该和他打招呼。这种沉思进行了一阵，直到他放在扶手上的手被另一双手碰到，他才清醒过来。微妙的是他没有因为条件反射收回自己的手，而是任由尹昉胡作非为。

是的，尹昉在电影院里胡作非为。他一点点从指头开始向掌心移动，甚至在掌心停留了好一阵，若有似无地摩挲着，骚扰着当事人。哦不，黄景瑜认为自己是受害者。

尹昉的手非常漂亮，纤瘦细长，指节分明，他们曾在床上幼稚对比手的大小，黄景瑜胜在骨骼宽大撑起了一双可以完全包裹住对方手掌的手。

于是场景理所应当切换到固定的约会地点那张固定的床上。

在电影院被撩起来的不止是情欲还有些许愤怒。尹昉也许是早有预谋亦或是临时起意，这打断了他的观影计划，剩下的电影场次化作身体间的交缠，黄景瑜冲撞着身下的人，仿佛在索取赔偿。等到尹昉被快感挟持得无法自拔时，他又换了姿势，把人抱到自己的腰腹，让他一次次落在自己的性器上。

他一直在尹昉面前扮演一位十佳情人，连在床上都很考虑对方的感受，绝不失去风度。

如果探知黄景瑜的过去，会发现他并没有多少交往经历，说器大活一般也成立；如果了解尹昉的过去，也并没有多少情感故事可挖掘。

现实是两个菜鸟，互不知对方深浅而故作老成还装矜持。

直到尹昉被操熟到大腿根都在微微颤抖，也不明白黄景瑜为何换了个性子一般。

他也只是想探索一下电影院调情的可能性罢了。

3

为了补偿上一次作废的电影票，尹昉请黄景瑜看电影。

第二次非正式场合的见面就有了理由。

电影是感官尺度尚可但暧昧隐晦流动的类型，黄景瑜很难不去猜测尹昉这样安排的居心何在。当男女主角抱在一起的时候，那股蠢蠢欲动到达顶峰，黄景瑜把手放在尹昉大腿上，一路往上解开了裤链。

尹昉今天是下班直接赶来，仍旧是衬衫西裤的打扮，因为他的举动原本一丝不苟的衬衫下摆有了凌乱的皱褶，他不想成为社会新闻头条，按住了黄景瑜越发无法无天的手。

他气息不稳地说：“换个地方。”

鬼知道有洁癖的人被压在厕所隔间的门后面是什么折磨，可尹昉还是配合着黄景瑜去解开自己的衬衫，脱掉裤子，原以为会不可避免在没有安全套的情况下被进入，黄景瑜却只是在腿间摩擦，把大腿内侧的嫩肉都折磨得泛红了，才在主人收紧双腿的配合下射出来。精液把整个臀尖都沾染了，脱到膝盖的裤子也没能幸免于难。

释放后的黄景瑜扔把脑袋搭在尹昉的颈窝，他比他高一个头，偏偏要用这样别扭的姿势缓神。其他隔间的人来了又去，无人察觉这狭小空间的隐秘情事，隔了一会儿黄景瑜却突然笑了起来，发梢挠得尹昉发痒。

“你笑什么？”

“我在想，如果你能生孩子，这都怀上多少个了？”

尹昉“嗤”了一声：“你就对自己那么有信心？”

黄景瑜抵着他的耳尖：“这不对你有信心吗？”

其实炮友大可不必有这些额外的往来。

4

尹昉不是不需要男朋友，只是没遇到合适的。朋友介绍的人总是缺点顺其自然，他相信缘分相信天意，也不把情感限制在某一个定义内。情人和爱人，界限可能很模糊。

他把黄景瑜看作偶遇的情人。

男人很英俊，身材高大，是任何人都会称赞的好皮囊，甚至连性格都十分可爱，会照顾人会开玩笑。尹昉没有问过跨过界限的问题，他把这种距离当做一种契约，一旦契约打破，他还没想过怎么处理结果。或者说是，后果。

他和黄景瑜约会的地方是一处短租房，随时可以终结合约，就像他们之间唯一的那点儿羁绊。房子不大，但采光极好，有大片的落地窗，可以供黄景瑜实施一些下流的想法，尹昉十分乐意配合。他好几次被男人抵在那片玻璃窗前，承受着汹涌的欲望，他也自渎，起初是有些羞耻的，后来便无所畏惧了，他在黄景瑜面前没有秘密，除了他自己。

有时候他会在梦境中被弄醒。那往往是晨露熹微的分分秒秒，他被黄景瑜扣在怀里，慢慢地磨，后穴被性器撑满，酸胀又愉悦，如果恰逢做了一个春梦，这样的梦醒方式是香艳旖旎的。

在这个房间里，他们是情人。

尹昉把所有闲暇的时间都给了黄景瑜。

但他们还不是爱人。

5

休年假的时候尹昉独自去了瑞士。

他在卢塞恩停留的时间占据了旅行的大部分时间，好在原本也没有多少计划，在湖边坐着看天鹅也能花去一整天。

这是他最自在的状态，什么都不缺。可他的好友总说：“尹昉，你缺个人陪你。”

也许他自己都并未察觉，这个“缺乏”可能是无意识的，那个人不出现时，湖面上没有波纹。

湖面上的天鹅还在随波漂流。

此时是他生命中的某一个清晨，他在卢塞恩湖畔看行人停驻又离开，听到风穿过树荫的声响，身边的一切都是流动的。

“你也在这儿啊？”

时间却因为一句话静止了。

“你说，天鹅是怎么睡觉的？”

尹昉花了好些力气才能回答他的问题：

“我也想知道啊。”

黄景瑜靠过去，并肩而立:“那正好，从现在开始，我们总会等到。”


End file.
